Une dragonne bien fouineuse
by Elrienne
Summary: Sky reussirat elle à decoincer Harry, et ce jeune homme pourratil trouver et garder l'amour de sa vie.Pas de spoiler. Slash HPCW
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjours a tous, ceci est ma premiere fic, on va donc commencer par les usages obligatoires**_

_**DISCLAMER :Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf Sky, mais certaines personnes verront sûrement ma source d'inspiration pour cette créature.**_

****

_**WARNING : C'est une histoire d'amour entre hommes et il y aura des lemon, donc les personnes que ça gêne devraient passer leur chemin.**_

****

_**PETITE PRECISION : Sinon je situe l'histoire: Voldemort est vivant, la guerre est n'est donc pas finie.**_

****

**_Voila j'espere que vous allez aimer_**

****

**Chapitre 1 : Une « bonne » nouvelle…**

****

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent le château par un beau matin de septembre. Ils avaient reçu, le matin même, un hibou de Hagrid qui leur demandait de venir le voir le plus vite possible :

« grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ».

Vu les grandes nouvelles habituelles d'Hagrid les trois jeunes sorciers étaient un peu inquiets. Mais bon, comme avait dit Ron avec pleins de philosophie :

-Il faut faire face à son destin… enfin… je ne garantie rien en cas de « personnes » ressemblant de près ou de loin à Aragog, s'était il empressé d'ajouter…

Ils frappèrent donc à la porte de la cabane qui s'ouvrit instantanément.

-Ah ! enfin ! j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais, lança Hagrid, entrez, entrez !

-Bonjour Hagrid alors quelles nouvelles ? demanda le trio en essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Eh bien, je crois que je peux être fier de moi, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Dumbledor, mais je suis sur que ça va vous plaire, surtout à toi Ron ! … Regards inquiets des étudiants….

-Et donc ?. . Demanda Harry

-Et bien j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'une charmante jeune dragonne venue tout droit de Roumanie. Et bien elle est bleu, elle s 'appelle Sky. Bien sûr elle est encore un peu fougueuse, mais que voulez-vous c'est la jeunesse… vous savez quoi ? elle accepte que vous l'étudiiez pendant les cours ! je suis sur que ça que cela sera passionnant, peut-être même que les plus doué d'entre vous pourront monter sur son dos, comme pour Buck ! et puis vous savez, c'est pratique un dragon pour garder le château, je pense que c'est pour ça que le professeur Dumbledor a accepter et…

-STOP, stop, stop...

Ca c'est Hermione (les infos arrivent toujours plus vite à son cerveau, Harry et Ron n'ont pas encore percutés).

-...Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous allons étudier un dragon dans le cadre du cours des soins aux créatures magiques ?

-Oui c'est ça et… Commença Hagrid

-Hein ? hurla Ron .

-Quoi ! s'exclama Harry.

-Ben quoi, dit Hagrid, c'est formidable non ? c'est une première et…

-Non attendez Hagrid c'est pas si simple les dragons… Souvenez vous de Norbert, dit Ron plein de bon sens, on n'est qu'en septième année, on a pas les connaissances pour faire face à un dragon même un jeune ! pour vous donner un exemple, mon frère, Charlie a dû étudier trois ans avant de pouvoir s'en occuper et…

-Justement Ron , dit joyeusement le semi géant, c'est pour ça que tu vas être content ! c'est ton frère qui accompagne Sky à Poudlard. Il va passer l'année avec nous !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry perdit le fil de la conversation et sentit son cœur sombrer. Non pas à cause du dragon, mais à cause de Charlie… Comment dire cela simplement… Le cœur d'Harry n'avait pas supporté la première confrontation avec l'aîné des Weasley lors du tournoi des trois sorciers trois ans plus tôt. A cette époque, il s' était rendu compte que non seulement il était gay, mais qu'en plus, il était tombé fou amoureux du jeune dresseur de dragon. En bon meilleur ami et surtout ne sachant pas quoi faire de mieux, il s'était éloigné le plus possible du frère de Ron, et avait tenté de l'oublier. Mais voilà que trois ans après son plus grand fantasme allait réapparaître dans sa vie… Et Harry n'était pas tout à fait sur d'être guéri de lui…

_a suivre..._

_**Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, c'est ma première fic alors je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, donc votre avis sera le bienvenue….**_

****

_**Comme tout le monde j'essaierais d'être à peu près régulière…**_

****

_**A bientôt**_

****

_**Elrienne **_


	2. Chapter 2

**COUCOU, BON COMME JE NE MAITRISE PAS ENCORE BIEN LES SUBTILITÉS DE FFNET, J'ÉCRIS EN MAJUSCULE CE QUE J'AI À VOUS DIRE EN DEHORS DU CHAPITRE.**

**TOUT D'ABORD JE VOUDRAIS REMERCIER KIMMY ET ISHTAR POUR AVOIR ACCEPTÉ DE FAIRE LE FORMIDABLE MÉTIER DE BETA POUR MOI ET ENCORE UNE FOIS KIM QUI A BIEN VOULU TAPER CE CHAPITRE PENDANT QUE J'ÉTAIS MALADE.**

**ENSUITE LES PRÉCAUTIONS HABITUELLES : ATTENTION YAOÏ (AMOUR ENTRE HOMMES) ET SCÈNES DE SEXE PRÉVUES DONC CE QUI N'APPRÈCIENT PAS...**

**SINON LES PERSOS NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS : TOUS À LA FORMIDABLE JK ROWLING... SNIF**

**SUR CE BONNE LECTURE**

**PS LES RAR SONT À LA FIN**

CHAPITRE 2 : Première rencontre avec l'entremetteuse.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Charlie et de Sky, et dans la salle sur demande, deux amants se retrouvaient chaque nuit.

Harry avait les yeux fixés sur le sol lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bonsoir mon amour, comment s'est passée te journée, demanda une voix grave.

- Bien et toi Charlie ? bredouilla Harry en gardant les yeux par terre.

- Harry ! Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ?

- Ben, je, mais il ne put en dire plus car le jeune dresseur s'était dangereusement approché de lui.

Il lui prit les deux mains et l'obligea à se lever. Une fois qu'ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, Charlie commença à lui embrasser, tout doucement, le cou.

- Charlie, je suis mal à l'aise, comment dois je me comporter face à ta famille ? Je veux dire, ils me considèrent tous comme un de leurs frères et …

- Chut, fit ce dernier en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Son doigt fut vite remplacé par sa bouche qui captura celle d'Harry dans un long baiser.

En se décollant du jeune sorcier, Charlie lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Peut-être, mais moi je ne te considère pas comme un frère.

Puis il recommença à l'embrasser. Harry avait déjà cessé de lutter, il s'abandonna entièrement dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci fit glisser une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Harry pendant que l'autre s'aventurait vers le bas de son dos.

Tout doucement, il commença à le caresser langoureusement et Harry commença à gémir, timidement au début puis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les mains de son compagnon s'enhardissaient. Passant de sa poitrine à son ventre, ces grandes mains le caressaient tantôt avec une infinie douceur, tantôt avec fermeté. Harry sentit ses jambes se liquéfier lorsque son amant fit passer une de ces mains tout près de son entrejambe.

Mais parallèlement à cette douce torture, une étrange sensation l'envahit, comme si la Terre tremblait… Non, ce n'était pas la Terre qui tremblait, c'était lui, mais pourquoi ?

Tout d'un coup, Harry ouvrit les yeux … Pour se retrouver dans son dortoir, face à un Ron en pyjama mauve avec les yeux ensommeillés.

- Excuses moi, mais tu devenais bruyant, alors je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais peut-être que je te réveille.

- Hein ! j'ai dit quoi ? s'exclama Harry tout à fait réveillé.

- Oh, rien, rien, ça ressemblait plutôt à des gémissements… De plaisir, dit Seamus, d'un air enjoué… Alors comment elle s'appelle ?

- Comment elle s'appelle qui ? demanda Harry pas sûr de très bien suivre.

- Ben celle qui te faisait autant de bien…

- Bon ça va Seamus, fous lui la paix, dit Ron venant au secours de son ami. On se rendort et no comment.

Harry remercia mentalement Ron pour sa sollicitude, sauf qu'après ça il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et encore plus coupable de ses rêves… Si Ron avait su qui était la personne « qui lui faisait autant de bien », il ne l'aurait sûrement pas pris avec autant de philosophie…

Quelques heures plus tard après avoir lancé au moins cinq sorts de silence autour de son lit et dormit un peu, Harry se retrouva près de la forêt interdite pour son premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Sky et… Charlie.

Le cours débuta dans une ambiance de terreur générale (il faut dire que le dragon mesurait facilement trois mètres de plus... que Hagrid) et chacun prit soin de se tenir le plus loin possible de la dragonne.

Une fois la théorie terminée, Hagrid demanda un volontaire pour « prendre contact » avec Sky. Par un curieux mystère Harry se retrouva trois mètres devant ses autres camarades (à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de phénomène se produisait…). Il fut donc désigné volontaire pour le plus grand plaisir de Hagrid.

La prise de contact était quelque chose de très simple, Harry devait s'approcher au maximum de Sky, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'il était assez près a son goût. Harry releva bien qu'il lui manquait des informations, du style, comment la dragonne lui ferait-elle donc comprendre une telle chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car Charlie venait de lui prendre la main pour le conduire à la dragonne.

Au moment où il lui prit la main, Harry eut bien une réminiscence d'un ancien rêve, mais il tenta de le chasser de sa tête en priant pour ne pas rougir.

Ils commencèrent donc tous les deux à s'approcher de la dragonne. Harry avait le cœur qui battait a cent à l'heure, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la main de Charlie ou à cause de la dragonne. Quoiqu'en fait, il en avait bien une vague idée et il était bien content que son léger tremblement puisse en cet instant passer pour de la peur.

Arrivés a cinq mètres du grand dragon, Harry entendit un bourdonnement dans sa tête, mais le chassa rapidement pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Le bourdonnement persistait cependant et s'intensifiait, énervé, Harry l'écouta et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un bruit parasite, mais du Fourchelang. Un parlé Fourchelang magnifique, rien à voir avec les sons distordus qu'avait put emettre le basilique, c'était une douce mélodie qu'on charriait dans son cerveau. Il décida alors de se concentrer sur le contenu et il l'entendit:

- Et Ho, tu m'écoutes ! Ha enfin, j'ai attiré ton attention ! J'essaye depuis le début du cours figure-toi, mais tu étais bien trop concentré sur ton rouquin pour m'écouter.

Là, Harry eut comme un bug. Son cerveau fit une pause, puis, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, seule Sky pouvait lui adresser la parole en Fourchelang et dans sa tête qui plus est.

Il tenta un timide :

- Tu m'entends ?dans sa tête en Fourchelang.

- Bien sûr que je t'entends !Que croyais-tu?

- Euh, mais, c'est à dire que , comment on peut parler sans ouvrir la bouche et qu'on s'entende ?

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la Legimencie ?

- Si mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait s'en servir pour communiquer directement…

- Ben si et comme tu es un Fourchelang que je le maîtrise aussi, on se comprend…

Là, Harry sentit la main de Charlie le retenir et il revint dans le monde réel, accessoirement son cœur recommençait à faire des bonds. Il se retourna vers lui et lui demanda:

- Ben qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi on s'arrête, Sky n'a rien dit…

- Heu oui Harry mais la on ne peut pas aller plus loin…

Harry se retourna dans la direction de la dragonne et aperçut à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, deux énormes pattes, il releva la tête et vit Sky qui semblait sourire.

- Salut, lui dit elle.

- Euh, répondit Harry, Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé aller jusque là ?

- Ben, on se comprend toi et moi, alors hein, dit la dragonne en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule a l'aide d'une de ses énormes pattes. Sous le choc, Harry s'écroula par terre, mais se mit à rire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hagrid annonça la fin du cours. Il était difficile de dire qui avait l'air le plus ahuri à la fin. Harry qui venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait parler au dragon, Hagrid qui n'avait jamais pu lui-même s'approcher aussi près d'un dragon adulte et en sortir indemne ou encore la masse des élevés qui regardait le survivant qui avait encore survécu à « un truc de ouf ».

Au moment de regagner le château, quelqu'un attrapa la manche d'Harry, il se retourna et vit Charlie qui avait l'air, lui aussi, assez retourné :

- Harry, tu peux rester un peu, il faut qu'on parle…

- Euh… Ok. Ron, Hermione, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

**BEN VOILA MON 2EME CHAPITRE EST FINI...ALORS, ALORS VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI? UNE PETITE REVIEW... SVP L'AUTEUR ATTEND VOS REACTIONS...**

**RAR:**

Bon tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour ceux qui ont lu mon histoire sous sa forme compact, c'est à dire sans la moindre mise en forme... Je débute et en plus je bosse sur mac, donc ça bug pas mal... En tout cas merci d'avoir eu le courage de me lire malgrè l'état du texte.

**Beldin01 :** merci beaucoup c'est très sympa! D'autant plus que tu étais mon premier reviewer, donc ca fait très plaisir!

**Kimmy et Ishtar205 :** je suis sûre que ma suite vous épate... vous vous y attendiez pas du tout hein?

**Hannange :** OUI je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est beaucoup trop rare les histoires avec Charlie... snif, moi j'adore la famille Weasley et je trouve que y'a pas assez d'histoire sur eux en général... En tout cas merci et j'éspère que le suite va ta plaire...

**Vanilly :** oulala merci, tu me mets la pression là, j'éspère que le suite va ta plaire... et au risque de me répéter, je suis tout à fait d'accord, les fic Charlie/Harry sont beaucoup trop rare... Bonne lecture!

Mini pouce06 : Merci! Alors voilà la suite et euh, ben j'éspère que ça va te plaire...et j'éspère que mon style ne va pas trop se dégrader...

**Michat :** et oui, pour la énième fois, les fic avec Charlie sont trop rares, il faudrait vraiment y remédier... Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier, mais j'ai encore du mal à les faire vraiment long, et puis comme me suggèrait Ze-creator cela peut être un bon moyen pour torturer les lecteurs... niark niark...


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, voilà le chapitre 3 est en ligne ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, je crois que finallement je vais peut -être avoir du mal à publier chaque semaine...**

**Sinon pour essayer d'être à peu près clair je vous explique comment fonctionne mon chapitre : **

**Les pensées de Harrry sont en italiques**

**Les échanges entre Sky et Harry sont en italiques (car dans la tête) et les paroles de Sky sont soulignées**

**Voilà tout est dit les disclaimers sont les mêmes que pour les chapitres précédents.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 3 : POV Harry

- Harry, tu as parlé avec Sky n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ecoute, je veux bien que Sky soit sociable, mais pas au point de se laisser faire des calins par le premier venu. De plus tu avais l'air très absorbé pendant qu'on s'approchait d'elle.

- Bon ok, il se trouve que nous parlons tous les deux fourchelang donc, on a prit contact.

- Dis tu ne voudrais pas qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble ?

_Hein, quoi, attends, pourquoi ? Bien sûr, évidemment, tout ce que tu voudras..._

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- Ben tu vois je suis dresseur de dragon et ce serait super pour moi si tu pouvais m'aider à mieux les comprendres... En faisant le lien quoi...

_Ah oui bien sûr ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'interresse, c'est au dragon. Et dire que pendant une seconde j'esperais qu'il me voulait moi ! Non, bon stop, on s'égare là..._

- Oui bien sûr.

_Mais pourquoi je lui ai répondu ça ? Il fallait dire non, non, non..._

- Quand tu veux... _Mais je suis con ou quoi, en plus j'en rajoute !_

- Cool, on dit ce soir 20h00 devant l'enclos de Sky !

_Non, non, et non..._

- Ok à ce soir alors.

_Purée Harry comment tu vas faire maintenant hein ! Comment tu vas faire pour être neutre et NORMAL avec lui ? T'es vraiment trop bête, je suis vraiment pas doué._

Grande Salle 19h15.

_Et si je demandais à Ron ou à Hermione de venir ? Je pourrais passer plus tranquillement du temps avec Sky et Charlie sans me monter la tête à cause du tête à tête..._

- Ron tu veux pas venir avec moi voir Sky et ton frère ?

- Désolé Harry mais j'ai RDV avec Herm à la bibliothèque pour travailler mon devoir de métamorphose.

_Ok ça exclue d'un coup Ron et Hermione... Cool, zen, c'est pas grâve, tout va bien se passer, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est entendre parler de Sky... et pas de moi... bouh, snif..._

19h55 grande salle

- Salut Harry, je vais rejoindre Mione... Euh, tu devais pas aller voir mon frère ?

- Ah, euh, oui j'y vais tout de suite.

_Et flûte, je ne pourrais même pas dire que j'ai oublié, merci Ron._

20h10 devant l'enclos de Sky

_Mon dieu qu'il est bô ! Mais regardez moi cette classe, ce style et puis ses cheveux, ils sont magnifiques... J'ai envie de les carresser... Stop je m'égare, retour à la réalité._

- Salut Charlie.

- Ah Harry !

- Désolé pour le retard...

- Quel retard ? Bon je te laisse deux minutes causer avec Sky et je reviens.

_Cool, il m'abandonne juste au moment ou j'arrive..._

_- Alors comme ça tu es amoureux de mon beau dresseur aux cheveux de feu ?_

_- Hein ? Quoi ? Que, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_- Harry mon petit nous communiquons par les pensées, donc, si tu ne fermes pas ton esprit, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert... Mais tu as raison il a de très beaux cheveux..._

_- La ferme, on ne se moque pas !_

_- Moi ? Je ne me permetrais pas voyons, et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es pervers et obsédé par mon bô dresseur..._

_- Moi pervers ? Moi obsédé ? Jamais de la vie !_

_- Mais non voyons, qui a dit ça ?_

_- C'est pas ma faute s'il a un corps à damner un saint..._

_- Oui surement, c'est quoi un saint ?_

_- Laisse tomber, sans importance._

_- Allez sois pas triste, tu as toutes tes chances avec lui !_

_- Kéééé ? Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais quelque chose ?_

_- Oups ! Moi ? Je ne sais rien..._

- Sky !

- Alors de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Pourquoi cris tu Harry ? Demanda le dresseur à damner un saint en faisant son apparition?

- De rien ! S'empressa de dire Harry. Enfin de rien, de tout, de la pluie, du beau temps... Tu vois ce genre de chose, quoi.

_- Menteur..._

_- Ta gueule Sky !_

_- Oh je suis choquée ! Quel langage ! _

- Ok, on peut parler technique maintenant ? Je voudrais poser un certain nombre de question à Sky et que tu me donnes ses réponses.

- Ok.

- 1ère question : Sky ça lui va comme nom ?

Harry traduit.

_- Oui, ça me plait, mais pourquoi tu lui avoue pas tout simplement qu'il te plait ?_

_- Sky ! _

- Alors qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

- Elle dit que ça lui va...

- Cool au niveau nourriture 100 kg de viande par jour c'est trop ? Pas assez ?

Traduction.

_- Oui, c'est bon, ça manque un peu de chasse persos, mais ça va. Harry, sincerement, ce serait plus simple de lui dire ! Ou alors dis lui que tu as envie de coucher avec lui et soulagez vous !_

_- Sky, tais toi c'est pas si simple !_

- Euh alors ?

- Oui ça va mais elle voudrais que je chasse un peu plus... Euh je veux dire qu'elle voudrait chasser un peu plus !

_- Lapsus revélateur..._

_- La ferme ! _

_- C'est un aveux... _

- Ta gueule !

- Harry pourquoi tu cris ? Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

- Si mais elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, comme elle lit dans les esprits, elle en profite !

- Quoi ! Elle lit dans les esprits... Euh mais elle ne comprend que le Fourchelang n'est ce pas ? Elle ne peut pas lire dans MON esprit...

_- Bien sûr que si je peux... D'ailleur harry ce n'est pas la peine de traduire..._

_- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt_, à Charlie, Bien sr que si elle peut !

_Euh, pourquoi il pâlit tout d'un coup ? Il a des pensées si inavouable que ça ?_

- Ca va Charlie ?

- Euh... Oui, elle t'as dit des choses, à propos de moi Sky ? Enfon je veux dire des choses qui pourraient te concerner ?

- Euh non...

_Pourquoi tu me detestes à ce point là ?_

- Ecoute, euh, si on remettait ça demain... Genre 20h devant l'enclos ?

- Euh... Ok, à demain alors. _Salut Sky !_

_- Harry prend-le maintenant et embrasse le ! _

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je te le dis_

_- Ouais c'est ça, j'ai pas envie de me prendre le plus grand rateau de tous les temps ! Salut !_

**Fin du POV.**

**Introducrtion au chapitre 4 :**

On était maintenant mi-décembre et le survivant était assez content de lui, il avait survecu pendant ces trois mois et demi à son dresseur préféré. Il avait vu régulièrement Charlie pour parler de Sky. Ils avaient donc eu de longues discussions, et malgrè les multiples invitations de Sky à sauter sur Charlie, il avait vaillament résisté, et s'était juste montré amical... Bon peut-être que son cher et tendre avait remarqué les regards langoureux qu' Harry lui lançait régulièrement, mais que voulez vous, il était fait de chair et ne pouvait pas rester totalement impassible devant un Apollon incarné.

Harry pensait que le plus dur était passé lorsque Ron lui rappella qu'ils allaient tous passer Noël au Terrier, Charlie compris...

Logique, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Comment allait- il faire ?

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Une petite review ?**

**RAR :**

**Ishtar205 : **merci et rdv aux reporters...

**Fegnass : **je ne suis pas sadique du tout ! C'est de la difamation ! Enfin je pense...

j'espere que le suite te plait, a bientôt j'espere (oui je sais je me répète...)

**Kimmy Lyn** : merci et rdv aux reporters...

**Daddye91** : Voilà le suite et la fin de la conversation et si tu n'etais pas contente de voir aussi vite Charlie et Harry ensemble je suis contente car c'etait le but ! Merci et à plus !

**Mimi pouce 06** : Merci et saches que madame ne se dévoile que par petits bouts... Et oui c'est une demoiselle, elle aime bien se faire désirer...

**Vanilly** : Je ne suis pas méchante ! C'est totalement faux, enfin je crois en tout cas...

Merci beaucoup et je suis tout à fait d'accord Ron largué c'est mignon tout plein ca fait son charme...

**Beldin01** : Désolée pour le cours et comme prix pour le premier reviewer euh je sais pas je peux peut être ecrire une histoire avec les persos et l'intrigue que tu veux... j'ai une amis qui fait ca...

**Shinz0 **: Merci beaucoup ! Mais je ne suis pas cruelle ! J'attend ta fic Charlie avec impatience, je serais une de tes première lectrice soit en sûr ! Tiens moi au courant.

**Petite grenouille** : Alors bon je suis contente parce que je sais que tu es allée sur les reporters sans vertu et que tu trouve Kim plus sadique que moi... je ne suis donc pas complètement perdu...

merci et continus a nous reviewer, c'est sympa de voir les gens en colère la ou on voulait qu'ils le soient... Ca veut dire qu'on a pas tout raté danc le chap...

**Kayal** : Merci et oui les fics avec Charlie sont trop rares... tu ne veux pas en ecrire une ? Promis je reviewerais... stp stp...

En tout cas merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espere


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bonne et heureuse année 2006 ! **

**Je suis désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour up-dater ce chapitre, j'essayerais de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.**

**Sur ce : **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Une dragonne bien fouineuse.**

**Chapitre 4 : Première expérience.**

Voilà, la famille Weasley était au grand complet… Sauf une certaine erreur de la nature qui restait cloîtré dans ses rapports de chaudrons au ministère. Il y avait en plus Harry et Hedwige ainsi que Sky qui restait cachée dans les environ faute de pouvoir rentrer dans la maison.

Hermione devait venir avec ses parents fêter Noël au Terrier (il était question de fiançailles) et Ron, assez fébrile, passait son temps à réfléchir à quelle tenue il porterait la grand soir. Ne trouvant rien, il implora sa mère d'aller au chemin de traverse pour chercher des habits convenables. Celle-ci en désespoir de cause finit par céder.

Le jeudi précédent Noël, Ron partit donc avec sa mère pour faire quelques emplettes. Ginny se joignit à eux pendant que Fred et George, comme d'habitude en cette période de fête allaient travailler. Bill, Arthur et l'erreur de la nature étaient au ministère. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Charlie et Hedwige, mais cette dernière finit aussi par l'abandonner pour une séance de chasse aux mulots.

Harry n'avait pas du tout recherché cette situation (après tout il n'était pas OBLIGE d'aller faire les boutiques avec un Ron amoureux transi, n'est-ce pas ?) et se demandait donc comment il allait s'en sortir… Il était encore en train de cogiter lorsqu'il entendit :

- Euh Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien ? En fait j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais jamais l'air très à l'aise avec moi… Je t'indispose ? Demanda Charlie en réduisant dangereusement l'espace vital autour d'Harry.

- Non, non, c'est pas du tout ça je te jure ! Répondit celui-ci en reculant jusqu'au mur.

Charlie prit une grande inspiration et se rapprocha un peu plus.

- Ecoute, je te propose une truc. Je vais faire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère et après tu pourras me coller une baffe si ça ne te plait pas…

Sur ces mots, Charlie attrapa le visage d'Harry et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsque tous les deux furent à la limite de l'asphyxie, le dresseur se décolla et recula.

- Et ma baffe ?

- Bah euh, une seconde, je réfléchis… Je suis obligé de t'en mettre une ?

- Non, bien sûr, mais si tu ne le fais pas je risque de vouloir détendre encore plus l'atmosphère…

- Ah, Dit Harry sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Charlie lui prit alors la main et commença à monter l'escalier. Harry savait pertinemment où il l'emmenait, mais n'avait pas vraiment la volonté de résister, pour l'instant il flottait sur un petit nuage et souhaitait y rester le plus longtemps possible. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Charlie referma la porte et jeta Harry sur le lit. ( Là le nuage d'Harry se déchira et il prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait…)

Un peu surpris et encore sous le choc de la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir quant aux intentions de son aîné, le survivant se laissa faire. Le dresseur monta à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa pendant que ses mains commençaient à se balader. Harry se détendit et commença à répondre par de petits baisers furtifs. Puis il releva la tête et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Le message fut reçu cinq sur cinq, et Charlie l'imita immédiatement. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se goûtèrent dans un long ballet tantôt rapide et puissant tantôt lent et doux.

Les mains du survivant prises d'une volonté indépendante commencèrent à caresser le torse de son amant s'attardant sur les pleins et les déliés, découvrant chaque forme et les apprivoisant. Charlie s'arracha à l'étreinte d'Harry et le regarda d'un air accusateur.

- Qu'as tu fais de mon tee-shirt ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas il me gênait, et puis il a disparu…

- Je vois… Ton tee-shirt aussi me gêne, fais le disparaître s'il te plait…

Harry sourit et se visualisa mentalement sans haut… Celui-ci disparut instantanément.

Charlie le regarda longuement et avec un sourire carnassier se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur le lit en s'embrassant, se caressant et surtout en s'imbriquant le plus possible l'un dans l'autre.

C'est à ce moment précis que leurs pantalons, chaussures et chaussettes disparurent pour les laisser tous les deux quasiment nus.

Le dresseur plaqua alors Harry sur le dos et lui fit signe de ne plus bouger. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le coup, puis il descendit tout doucement vers le ventre. Il s'attarda longuement près de la limite du slip d'Harry puis passa un doigt sous l'élastique pour longer le ventre. Le slip choisit ce moment opportun pour disparaître et révéler une érection disons, à un stade avancé…

Charlie frôla sur tout son long le sexe de son amant qui sous l'effet du plaisir bougea comme pour chercher à se rapprocher du doigt aguicheur.

Le dresseur releva la tête et vit les yeux implorants de son amant. Il l'embrassa alors entre les cuisses sur la face interne, puis il redessina les creux des jambes d'Harry en se rapprochant de plus en plus près de son sexe. Harry gémit d'anticipation et il sursauta lorsque son amant donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout du gland. Il rougit quand il sentit le bout de la langue exploratrice goûter par petits à-coups à sa verge. Charlie montait et descendait le long de son sexe érigé sans toutefois le prendre en bouche ce qui déclancha une série de grognements de frustration vers la tête du lit.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez mis son amant sur les nerfs, il remonta doucement vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Mais Harry ne voulait plus de douceur, il voulait son dresseur maintenant, tout de suite, il en mourrait d'envie, alors il lui mordit les lèvres et le fit basculer. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et descendit d'un coup et avala en entier le sexe brûlant qui lui était offert. Charlie cria de surprise et s'arqua brusquement sous la décharge de plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Harry entama un long va et vient se concentrant tantôt uniquement sur le gland tantôt sur la verge entière.

Au bout de trois minutes de ce traitement, Charlie s'échappa de la douce prison d'Harry et lui agrippa le visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Harry prends-moi s'il te plait.

Harry allait protester, mais le dresseur l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Je sais que tu es vierge, Ron me l'a dit (et ne soit pas en colère contre lui c'est moi qui lui ai demandé), je pense que ce sera plus agréable pour toi si commence comme ça. Prends-moi maintenant, j'en meurs d'envie… Dit-il en relevant le bassin.

Le survivant fit alors pénétrer un doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité de son amant, puis en faisant des mouvements de va et vient très lent, il y introduisit un second.

- Harry, maintenant, viens.

Harry s'enfonça alors très doucement en Charlie qui se cambra de plaisir. Le survivant était au bord de l'implosion, et devait faire preuve d'une énorme volonté pour ne pas prendre son Apollon avec toute la sauvagerie que lui réclamait son corps. Petit à petit Charlie commença à bouger et Harry l'accompagna dans des mouvements de plus en plus amples des plus en plus profonds et de plus en plus rapides.

Bientôt Harry attrapa les hanches de Charlie et accéléra le plus possible, lâchant le coté gauche de son amant, il attrapa son sexe et cala son propre mouvement de va et vient sur celui qu'il imprimait au sexe du jeune homme.

Quelques instants plus tard, le dresseur poussa un cri et se libéra dans la main de son amant qui jouissait à son tour au plus profond de son corps.

Épuisé le survivant retomba lourdement sur Charlie qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Harry, je voulais te dire.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Harry sous le choc se releva et scruta le visage de son interlocuteur…

- Tu es sérieux ? Je ne suis pas qu'un plan cul ?

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux penser ça ? Je suis un Gryffondor pas un Serpentard ! Je t'aime bordel !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et lui répondit en se blottissant contre son amant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé quelques minutes avant d'entendre une porte claquer et la voix de Molly claironner :

- Charlie, Harry, vous êtes là ?

- Harry un sort de nettoyage ! Vite !

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review ?**

**Encore Bonne Année et à bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, c'est moi ! **

**Alors d'abord je voulais vous demander de me pardonner de mettre si longtemps à up-dater, promis cette fois-ci la suite arrivera plus vite, elle est déjà écrite, il ne me reste plus qu'à la taper...**

**Sinon, comme d'hab, les persos ne sont pas à moi tout est à JKR, enfin quasiment...**

**Homophobes je comprends pas que vous soyez encore là...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Draginouchet.**

Harry venait de retrouver Sky près de la montagne où elle se cachait. La famille Weasley était partie rendre visite aux parents de Molly, et donc, Harry avait sa journée de libre.

- Sky, parle-moi de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui, avec Charlie, on aborde toujours des sujets très techniques, mais je ne sais rien de ta famille, de ta vie, tu as un petit copain ?

- Hum, est-ce que ce serait une vengeance pour t'avoir poussé dans les bras de mon dresseur ?

- Mais non voyons ! Je n'en parlerai à personne, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer.

- C'est quoi l'enfer ? Bon, ok ne t'énerve pas, je vais te raconter, mais tu as promis, tu n'en parleras à personne, hein ?

- Oui ! Accouche !

- Bon, commençons par mes parents. Ils ont fait partie des premiers dragons à réapparaître. Tu as sûrement entendu dire qu'il y a 500 ans, les dragons avaient quasiment disparu de la surface de la Terre, exterminés par les moldus pour leurs écailles et leur chair très convoitées. Les sorciers de l'époque ont pu sauver plusieurs œufs et ont décidé de les protéger.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'est apparu le métier de dresseur de dragons. En fait, le terme pourrait paraître inapproprié, il ne nous « dresse » pas vraiment, c'est impossible. Comment pourrait-on dresser un dragon ? Non, en fait il veillent sur nous, ils nous apprennent à être assez discrets pour que les moldus ne nous repèrent pas. Et c'est un travail de longue haleine, crois-moi ! Nous autres les dragons nous sommes… Comment dire… Impétueux…  
Mais bon, revenons à moi. Je suis une jeune dragonne, jeune, jolie, avec du charme, de l'éloquence…

- Sky… Tu t'égares là…

- Ehm, excuse-moi. J'ai 8 ans, en humain, cela correspond à 16 ans. Oui, tu multiplies l'âge d'un dragon par deux et tu as l'équivalence humaine. Ça, ça marche jusqu'à nos 10 ans, aprè le temps a beaucoup moins d'emprise sur nous et il faut attendre nos 210 ans pour que nous arrivions à l'équivalent de 21 ans chez vous. Oui, c'est un peu bizarre, je te l'accorde.  
Mes parents vivent en Ukraine et moi en Roumanie depuis 2 ans, avec Charlie.

- Tu as un petit copain ?

- Eh, mais c'est idée fixe qu'on devrait t'appeler !

- Quoi ? Tu connais Idéfix ?

- Idée fixe… Je ne comprends pas : quelqu'un a été assez tordu pour appeler son enfant comme ça ?

- Euh, non, bon laisse tomber… Alors ton copain ?

- Hum, en fait je ne peux pas l'appeler à proprement parler mon fiancé, mais euh… Il y a un jeune dragon avec qui je m'entends très bien. Mais bon, il est encore un peu jeune, donc il faut attendre…

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Norbert.

- Norbert ? Attends là, minute, il vient d'où ?

- D'ici je crois, il a passé ses premiers mois avec un sorcier très gentil, mais qui ne le laissait jamais sortir. Un jour, il s'est énervé, alors le sorcier l'a donné à Charlie pour qu'il s'en occupe.

- J'hallucine ! Tu es la petite amie de Norbert ! Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Hagrid ! Il sera fou de joie !

- Hééé ! Tu m'as promis de ne rien dire à personne ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

- Des ennuis ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Mes parents trouvent que je suis trop jeune pour fréquenter les garçons. Ils ne veulent pas que j'ai de petit ami alors Norbert et moi, on se cache… Tu ne diras rien, hein ?

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais quand ce sera officiel, il faudra prévenir Hagrid, après tout, c'est lui qui l'a élevé pendant les premiers mois !

- Non, sans rire ? Le Hagrid que je connais ? Le prof qui a demandé à ce que je vienne ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- J'avais bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas très pédagogue en matière de dragons…

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas très pédagogue, mais il a sauvé Norbert des moldus !

- Bon, ok, je n'en dirais plus de mal, promis…

- Ça doit être dur d'être séparé de Norbert pendant tout ce temps.

- Oui, mais bon on parle quand même tous les jours, alors ça aide…

- Ah oui ? Vous vous téléphonez tous les jours ? Je voudrais voir ça, c'est vrai qu'on a tort de faire des cabines si petites, on devrait penser aux dragons…

- Téléphonez ?

- Vous vous parlez quoi…

- Oui, c'est très facile grâce à la télépathie.

- A cette distance ?

- Ben oui, bien sûr, le tout c'est de trouver le bon canal. Une fois je suis tombée sur mon père… J'avais commencé la conversation par « bonjour mon draginouchet », hum, retire ce sourire de tes lèvres. J'ai eu un mal fou à rattraper le tir…

- Oui, je le conçois aisément…

- Et toi et Charlie ?

- Oh, c'est merveilleux, il me dit qu'il m'aime, je l'aime… La vie est belle quoi…

- Je vois… A quand les enfants ?

- Euh, Sky, nous sommes deux hommes…

- Oui et alors ? Vous êtes des sorciers pas des moldus… Tu m'inviteras à votre mariage ?

- Moui, mais euh, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Tiens, regarde ce que je lui ai acheté pour Noël. Qu'en penses-tu ? Dit Harry en sortant un collier composé d'une lanière de cuir et d'un petit cœur en corne.

- Très mignon, je suis sûre que cela lui ira à ravir.

- Dis-moi Sky, pourquoi tu as accepté de venir à Poudlard ?

- Eh bien, en fait c'est pour mes études. Chaque dragon doit un jour ou l'autre apprendre la psychologie des humains. Donc quand Charlie m'a demandé si j'étais intéressée par une année avec de jeunes sorciers, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

- En gros tu fais des études de psychologie humaine et nous sommes tes cobayes…

- Oui c'est ça, vous êtes mes cobayes… Je plaisante, je prépare ma licence, j'ai mes concours au mois de septembre prochain.

- Des concours ?

- Ben oui, tu croyais quoi ? Charlie n'est pas là que pour me surveiller, il contrôle aussi mes connaissances. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il fasse appelle à toi pour faciliter les choses… C'est cool, comme ça en cas de trou, tu me souffleras les réponses…

- Dans tes rêves !

- Mais euh…

La journée continua ainsi, les deux amis parlant de tout de rien, et principalement de ceux pour qui battaient leurs cœurs. Quand la nuit commença à tomber Harry reprit le chemin du terrier. Il arriva à l'heure du repas et écouta les nouvelles que ramenait la famille Weasley.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La veille de Noël, Hermione et ses parents arrivèrent au Terrier. Ron, pour l'occasion, était habillé d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche à jabot (le tout entièrement neuf). Hermione, elle, portait une longue jupe bordeaux fendue sur le coté gauche et un cache-cœur noir. En voyant leurs enfants habillés ainsi, se tenant tous les deux bien droit pour tenter de se mettre en valeur, les parents ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger des regards lourds de sens ( du genre : « Ah oui, vous aussi vous avez dû faire les boutiques et supporter leur anxiété pendant une semaine ? »)

Les deux amoureux partirent faire un tour dans la campagne pendant que les parents faisaient plus ample connaissance, c'est-à-dire qu'Arthur partait dans une conversation à bâtons rompus sur tout un tas d'objets moldus dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité, revenant régulièrement sur le canard en plastique qui lui posait un sérieux problème intellectuel.

Charlie, profitant du fait que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, proposa, en toute innocence, à Harry d'aller voir Sky. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en route pour la montagne où se cachait la dragonne.

Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis jeudi, et avaient hâte de pouvoir « parler » un peu.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Charlie pour rompre le silence.

- Hem, bien, mais tu m'as manqué… Même si on ne s'est pas quitté. Et toi ?

- Ça va aussi, mais les derniers jours ont été durs, je mourais d'envie de faire ça.

Charlie attrapa Harry le serra contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils restèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre à partager la chaleur de leurs souffles, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre besoin, plus charnel, se fasse ressentir.

Ils se trouvaient en bas de la montagne, une petite forêt s'ouvrait devant eux. Charlie prit Harry par la taille et l'entraîna sous les arbres, ils marchèrent quelques minutes et atteignirent une petite grotte qui semblait minuscule vue de l'extérieur, mais qui était bien assez spacieuse pour que deux amants puissent s'y allonger une fois à l'intérieur. Charlie posa sa veste par terre et d'un coup de baguette la métamorphosa en un matelas plus qu'attractif pour deux amoureux en manque de câlins.

Quand ils ressortirent plusieurs heures plus tard, le soir commençait à tomber, ils se dépêchèrent donc de rentrer au terrier pour le réveillon.

- Alors, comment va Sky ? Demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils furent de retour.

- Euh, très bien ! Répondit Harry.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ? Demanda Ron.

- D'amour ! Fit Charlie le regard dans le vague.

- Oh, rien que ça ! Sourit Hermione.

La majeure partie du réveillon fut consacrée à fixer la date du mariage. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour qu'il se fasse au mois de juillet, mais ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre sur la date.

Ron voulait se marier dès la fin des Aspics, Hermione voulait attendre mi-juillet en cas de rattrapage, et les parents souhaitaient attendre que la marée du 17 soit passée pour être sûr d'avoir du beau temps. Bref, à la bûche, ils en étaient toujours à argumenter en campant sur leurs positions.

Et lorsqu'ils allèrent enfin se coucher, Ron raconta pour la centième fois à Harry comment il s'était décidé à faire sa demande à Hermione.

**Flash-back.**

Ce soir-là, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Charlie pour parler de Sky, et Ron, comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt un mois, rejoignit Hermione à la bibliothèque. Ils travaillèrent ensemble sur leur devoir de DCFM, et comme tous les soirs, Madame Pince vint les éjecter vers 22h00. Hermione était particulièrement de bonne humeur, et Ron réussit même à la convaincre d'enfreindre le couvre-feu pour aller faire quelques passes sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils jouèrent tous les deux une bonne demi-heure, puis Ron eu l'idée de sa vie : pour charmer Hermione, quoi de mieux qu'un exploit au Quidditch ! Toutes les filles craquaient complètement pour les bons joueurs de Quidditch, c'était bien connu. Il ordonna donc à Hermione d'aller s'asseoir dans les gradins et libéra le vif d'or. Après quelques minutes le vif fit ce que Ron attendait de lui : il plongea vers le sol. Sûr de lui, Ron plongea à sa suite, bien décidé à faire une magnifique feinte de Wronsky, tout en attrapant le vif pour compenser le manque d'écrasement au sol de son adversaire imaginaire.

Quand Ron se réveilla, il avait mal partout, et il reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie. Mais il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une voix perçante lui déchira les oreilles.

- RON WEASLEY, mais comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ! Tenter la feinte de Wronsky, et dans le noir en plus ! C'était quoi ton but ? De te suicider ? Tu es vraiment… Bête !

Mais Hermione fut coupé dans sa tirade quand elle vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Ron.

- Oh Merlin ! Tu as mal à ce point ? Attends, je vais chercher madame Pomfresh !

Hermione se levait pour aller chercher l'infirmière quand elle entendit une toute petite voix s'élever du lit.

- Oui, tu as raison, je suis bête, je n'ai aucune chance de toute façon, alors pourquoi je m'obstine ? Je n'ai plus qu'à creuser ma tombe, je déteste ce fichu dragon, il s'est bien fichu de moi…

- Attends, attends, je comprends rien. Tu n'as aucune chance pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Sky ?

- Je m'en prend à ce sale dragon parce qu'Harry m'a dit qu'elle avait dit que je devrais tenter ma chance avec toi parce que j'avais toutes mes chances. Mais en fait c'est faux, elle s'est foutu de moi, je suis qu'un imbécile d'y avoir cru, comme si je pouvais avoir une chance avec toi…

Là Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un profond soupir.

- Les garçons ! Ron regarde-moi : est-ce que par hasard **je** t'ai dit que tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais quoi ? C'est quand même moi la principale concernée ! Ronald Weasley, rassure-moi, tu n'aurais pas tenté la feinte de Wronsky pour me montrer que tu valais autant que Viktor ?

- Euh…

Hermione reprit sa tête dans ses mains et re-soupira : « Ah les garçons ! »

Décidant que Ron avait déjà fait assez de dégâts, elle décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Fin du flash-back.**

- Tu te rends compte Harry ! S'exclama Ron. Mon premier baiser, et c'est elle qui me l'a donnée !

- Oui. Fit Harry en baillant.

- Oh, Harry c'est tellement merveilleux d'être amoureux ! Je te le souhaite ! En plus, toi, tu n'auras que l'embarras du choix… Toutes les filles sont à tes pieds !

- Euh, bonne nuit Ron.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Fit Ron avec un sourire extatique sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? J'espère ne pas avoir décu ceux qui avaient aimé le début, en tout cas, une seule solution pour me le dire : une petite review ! Allez svp syez gentils !**

**PS : je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de réponse, mais cette fois-ci promis je répondrais au fur et à mesure pour ne pas perdre la mémoire !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou me revoila après de longs mois d'absences.**

**En fait je ne peux plus trop regarder l'écran d'un ordi, donc maintenant, c'est mon chéri qui tape !! **

**J'espere que cette suite vous conviendra et je profite de cette petite intro pour faire de la pub pour ma nouvelle fic : Neville? Londubat?. Moi je l'aime beaucoup, alors si vous avez le temps allez y jeter un coup d'oeil. Sur ce : **

**BONNE LECTURE **

_**Chapitre 6  
**_

**Dans un manoir au fin fond de l'Ecosse.**

Lord Voldemort faisait les cents pas. Lucius Malfoy de son côté attendait patiemment que son maître commence à parler.

- J'ai trouvé !

- Quoi donc Maître ?

- Le moyen, le moyen d'affaiblir Harry Potter, le moyen de le rendre vulnérable et donc, à ma merci. C'est élémentaire, élémentaire, je me demande comment je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt !

« Sûrement parce que cela fait un moment que ta caboche reptilienne ne contient plus que des préjugés et des courants d'air. » pensa Lucius tout en s'auto-congratulant de maitriser si bien la légilimencie. Enfin, peut-être que c'était son cher Maître qui ne métrisait plus rien, mais quoi qu'il en soit, depuis quelque temps il pouvait penser tout à fait librement.

- Oui Maître, lequel ? demanda Malfoy Sénior très respectueusement.

- Le cœur ! Il faut affaiblir son cœur. Je vais faire souffrir celle qu'il aime, et ainsi il rampera à mes pieds pour me supplier de la laisser en vie.

« Où, au contraire, il tuera tout le monde sans même sortir sa baguette tellement il sera énervé » contrecarra Lucius en pensée.

- Oh, oui Maître ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! A la fois simple et totalement machiavélique ! Je vous reconnais bien là mon maitre.

Voldemort sourit de toutes ces dents sous le compliment, qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

- Reste à trouver qui est l'heureuse élue du cœur de Potter…

- Oui bien sûr ! Et je suis sûr qu'il la cache, trop conscient que je pourrais l'atteindre par ce biais. Lucius ! Tu vas faire appelle à ton fils et à ses amis. Je veux connaître toutes les rumeurs concernant Potter ! Je veux savoir comment il se comporte avec chaque fille de l'école !

- Et les garçons ?

- Quoi les garçons ?

- Et bien Maître, fit Lucius en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ne se pourrait-il pas que Potter soit attiré par les garçons. Au vu de votre plan, c'est une hypothèse que nous ne devrions pas écarter.

- Suffit Lucius, tu sais très bien que tout ces… gens, sont complètement dépravés, qu'ils respirent la luxure et le pêché à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Les homosexuels sont la plaie de notre société. Après avoir tué Potter, je m'occuperai d'éradiquer ces erreurs de la nature. Heureusement pour nous, ils sont très rares ! Et je suis sûr que Potter n'est pas de ceux là.

« Dans tes rêves mon pauvre … comment peux-tu croire à ce genre de cliché… enfin … »

-Très bien maître, je vais mettre les enfants sur le pied de guerre.

**Manoir Malfoy**

-' Jour pas !

-' jour Draco, écoute, le vieux décatie m'a confié une mission et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi et de tous tes copains.

-Il en est au point de faire appelle à des gamins ? Papa, tu devrais le laissez tomber, il n'a plus aucun intérêt, ni aucun pouvoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'accroches.

-Il me fait pitié ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça le pauvre … il est tellement persuadé qu'il est important.

-Bon ok j'accepte par charité sorcière. Que veut-il ?

-Savoir toutes les rumeurs concernant les filles et Harry Potter.

-Hein ?!?! Tu plaisantes là ! Il y a de quoi remplir un dictionnaire de botanique, et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ça tiendrai.

- Oui je sais, mais vous trierez aussi par ordre de pertinence, le but étant de trouver la petite amie de Potter, ou tout du moins, celle pour qui son cœur flanche… Et ne te plains pas, notre Maître, avec son ouverture d'esprits habituelle refuse qu'on se penche sur les garçons.

**Poudlard à la rentrer des vacances de noël.**

_9h00, grande salle._

- Hallala ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est élémentaire, cela aurait facilité beaucoup de choses.

- Hermione, c'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas deviner que ce sort fonctionnerait sur Sky ! Mais bon maintenant c'est cool, comme ça elle pourra suivre pleinement ses études, pas vrai Sky ?

- mm mm

- Bin quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente !?

- Si mais… enfin Harry ! Je suis un dragon théoriquement, je suis censé faire peur aux gens ! Et maintenant que vous m'avez lancé ce sort de réduction, je fais la taille d'un chaton de quatre mois. Avoue que ce n'est pas très effrayant

- Aller, vois le bon côté des choses, tu verras plein d'humains tout le temps, tu vas avoir tes diplômes haut la main !

-Hallala ! Quels sacrifices ne faut-il pas faire pour ses études ! En tout cas, je vais enfin pouvoir dire à un certain nombre de personnes de foncer dans le tas ! Vous êtes très compliqués en amour.

_12h00 en sortant du cachot_

Harry, très absorbé par la conversation qu'il avait avec Sky, ne vit pas arriver le prince des Serpentards suivis de ses deux acolytes habituels. Draco attrapa Potter par le col de sa chemise et le coinça dans un coin sombre.

- Crabbe, Goyle, montez la garde ! Potter, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins et je n'ais pas tout mon temps (là, Harry eut un peu peur quant aux intentions de Malfoy, il avait un beau cul mais Harry était en couple, il ne pouvait pas… non il ne pouvait pas…) alors répond maintenant : de quelle fille est-tu amoureux.

-Qu…qu…quoi ?

-Reprends tes esprits Potter, j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Potter réponds… !

-Mais eux, euuuuh c'est-à-dire que je préfère les garçons.

-Evidemment ! Ca t'aurait arraché la gueule de me simplifier la tâche pour une fois ! Bon alors tu va te servir de ton imagination. Si tu aimais les filles… de quelle fille serais-tu amoureux ?

-Euuuuuh mais je ne sais pas moi !

-Imagine bordel, c'est pas si compliqué.

-Bon euuuuuuuuuuuh disons euuuuuuuh… Ginny je pense, mais tu sais j'ai aucune chance elle est…

-C'est bon Potter, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Crabbe, Goyle on y va.

Draco allait partir quand il se retourna.

-Tu devrais emmener ton dragon voir Madame Pomfresh, je crois qu'il s'est étouffé à force de se marrer.

Harry chercha Sky du regard, et vit qu'elle était tombée de son épaule. Ces pattes pédalaient dans le vide et de minuscules ronds de fumé sortaient de sa bouche.

**Voila voila, bientôt la suite c'est promis, vu qu'elle est déjà tapée...**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici la suite, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais mon histoire part en cacahuète, j'avais pas le courage de faire quelque chose de grâve... DSL**

**BONNE LECTURE  
**

**Chapitre 8**

Les vacances de février approchaient à grands pas. A Poudlard, l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi festive. En effet, tout le monde savait à présent que Harry Potter et la dragonne Sky pouvaient communiquer, et tout le monde savait également que Sky était très forte pour vous aider à découvrir ou conquérir votre âme sœur.

Ainsi, Sky avait eu l'idée d'aider les jeunes sorciers dans leurs entreprises amoureuses, en échange de quoi, les sorciers la prenaient 24 heures avec eux pour qu'elle puisse découvrir la psychologie de chaque élève de Poudlard.

Harry et Charlie qui n'étaient aux yeux de la majorité que d'excellents collègues, avaient dû acheter un agenda magique à Sky. Chaque matin, l'agenda rappelait à Harry et à Sky, avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous. Sky passait alors de l'épaule d'Harry à celle de l'élève client, et ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans la soirée pour que le survivant puisse traduire au jeune élève ce que la dragonne avait observé.

De nombreux couples s'étaient ainsi formés, et l'un de ceux qui avait fait le plus de bruit, était sans nul doute Monsieur Rusard et Madame Pomfresh qui allait bientôt s'appeler Madame Rusard.

**Flash back**

Tout avait commencé un matin comme les autres. Harry et Sky étaient assaillit au petit déjeuné d'élèves qui souhaitaient prendre rendez-vous lorsque, Rusard, l'air plus mauvais que jamais, avait fait son entrer. Il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers Harry, ce qui avait provoqué une envolée magique de tout les élèves présent aux environs quelque secondes avant. Rusard avait toisé Harry de toute sa hauteur, et lui avait reproché de ne pas bien surveiller son dragon qui avait sali tous les couloirs du troisième étage. Sur le moment, Harry était resté estomaqué que Rusard ose l'accuser lui et Sky d'un méfait qui, comme chaque personne n'étant pas totalement sourde savait, avait été commis par Peeves. Mais, il se mit à sourire lorsque Sky lui souffla à l'oreille ce qu'elle lisait dans l'esprit du concierge. Harry avait alors pris son air le plus innocent et avait proposé à monsieur Rusard de prendre Sky sur son épaule pour la journée. Ainsi, elle pourrait contrôler chaque personne et ce soir, Harry et elle lui feraient un rapport détaillé des intentions des élèves.

- Bien sur, s'était empressé d'ajouter Harry, vous pourrez aussi lui demander d'enquêter sur des sujets d'ordres plus généraux.

Rusard avait fini par accepter la proposition (soit disant à contre cœur) en rappelant à Harry qu'il n'oublierait pas pour autant les couloirs du troisième étage. Une fois Rusard partie avec Sky Harry avait du refaire tout son planning, décalant tous les élèves d'au moins une journée quand ce n'était pas beaucoup plus compliqué. En effet, certain élève souhaitaient avoir Sky pendant les cours alors que d'autres au contraire la réclamaient pour le week end à corps et à cris. Il manqua donc son premier cours de la journée, et dû expliquer à Hagrid pourquoi son intendance l'en avais empêché. Il fut vite pardonné vu que son cours était un cours théorique de dragonnologie et qu'Harry avait plus fait avancer la matière en six mois qu'en un demi siècle d'étude.

Lorsque son rendez-vous du soir avec Rusard arriva, Harry était un peu nerveux. Il vit s'avancer Rusard avec son air renfrogné habituel et Sky l'air complètement éreinté.

Aussitôt que le survivant fut à porté de ces petites ailes fatiguées, Sky vint se vautrer dans le coup d'Harry. Rusard faisant preuve d'une patience peu habituelle s'assit et attendit que les deux amis parlent un peu. Sky avait engagé la conversation :

- Harry, il va falloir y aller avec beaucoup, beaucoup de tact ce soir. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu doué en amour. Il est pire que toi Harry, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

- De qui est-il amoureux avait demandé Harry effrayé.

- Je ne préfère pas te le dire, comme ça tu ne ferras pas de gaffe.  
Tu vas répéter mot pour mot ce que je te dis à cet homme, et si après ça il n'y arrive toujours pas… c'est que son cas est pire que désespéré !

Harry avait donc répété exactement ce que Sky lui disait.

- Mon cher Argus, je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : foncez ! Elle vous aime, vous l'aimez… Non ne m'interrompez pas! Mettez vos plus beaux atours et allez lui faire votre déclaration, vous avez plus que toutes vos chances : FONCEZ !!

Rusard s'était alors levé avec un air conquérant et était partie en quatrième vitesse vers ces appartements. Harry avait tenté de faire dire à Sky qui aimait Rusard mais celle-ci prétextant une trop grosse fatigue partie se coucher tout de suite.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, une annonce avait raisonnée dans tous les couloirs, priant les élèves de se rendre immédiatement dans la grande salle. Une fois que tous furent assis, Dumbledore se leva et demanda à une Madame Pomfresh rougissante et à un homme cramoisi de s'avancer. L'homme était familier à Harry mais il mit un certain temps à le reconnaitre. Argus Rusard coiffé d'un catogan, les cheveux lavés et la barbe rasée faisait beaucoup plus jeune. Dumbledore le sourire aux lèvres, et l'œil malicieux, annonça que bientôt l'école célèbrerait un grand mariage qui unirait leur cher concierge, et leur chère infermière.

Un grand silence s'en suivit dans la salle. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione, et comme d'habitude, ce fut celle-ci qui eut la bonne réaction. Elle se mit à crier et à applaudir en se levant, bientôt suivie par tous ses amis et la grande salle. Sur le moment, il était difficile de dire si les cris étaient de joie ou d'horreur, mais les applaudissements compensaient cette petite indécision.

**Fin du flash back.**

En y repensant, Harry se dit que c'était sans doute une des meilleurs choses qui était arrivée à l'école depuis longtemps. En effet, Rusard était devenu presque aimable avec les élèves, et Madame Pomfresh, futur Madame Rusard était aux anges. Du moment qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas en publique, cette union était plutôt positive.

Il n'y avait pas qu'eux, rien que dans l'entourage d'Harry, les couples se multipliaient. Comme disait Ron avec sa verve naturelle : « Ils poussent comme des pâquerettes ! ».

Harry consulta sa liste, demain Sky irait avec Ginny.

Couples formés :

1) Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

2) Seamus Finningan/Dean Thomas

3) Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle

4) Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini

5) Abbott, Hannah/Ackerly, Stewart

6) Baddock, Malcolm/Belby, Marcus

7) Bole/Bones, Susan

8) Boot, Terry/Bradley

9) Branstone, Eleanor/Brocklehurst, Mandy

10) Brown, Lavender/Bulstrode, Millicent

11) Cadwaller/Carmichael, Eddie

12) Cauldwell, Owen/Chambers

13) Corner, Michael/Creevey, Dennis

14) Dingle, Harold/Edgecome, Marietta

15) Fawcett, S./Finch-Fletchley, Justin

16) Frobisher, Victoria/Goldstein, Anthony

17) Greengrass, Daphne/Gudgeon, Davy

18) Harper/Higgs, Terence

19) Kirke, Andrew/MacDougal, Morag

20) Madley, Laura/McDonald, Natalie

21) McLaggen, Cormac/Midgeon, Eloise

22) Patil, Padma/Pritchard, Graham

23) Patil, Parvati/Peakes, Jimmy

Ont pris Rdv :

1) Ginny Weasley

2) Luna Lovegood

3) Draco Malefoy

4) Neville Londubat

5) Rémus Lupin

6) Sévérus Snape (en plus grand secret et avec menace de mort pour empêcher Harry d'être bavard)

7) Albus Dumbledor

8) Pansy Parkinson

9) Pucey, Adrian

10) Quirke, Orla

11) Robins, Demelza

12) Stimpson, Patricia

13) Summers

14) Tebbins

15) Towler, Kenneth

16) Turpin, Lisa

17) Urquhart

18) Vane, Romilda

19) Whitby, Kevin

Anciens étudiants ayant fait appelle à nos services :

1) Bell, Katie/ Fred ou George Weasley ( Harry n'a pas bien compris qui sortait avec qui ????)

2) Johnson, Angelina/ Fred ou George Weasley (Peut-être qu'ils sortent tous les quatre ensemble ???)

3) Jordan, Lee/ Alicia Spinnett

4) Olivier Dubois/ Marcus Flint

Le survivant était très surpris, il semblait que Sky favorisait l'entente entre maison, comme le disait Dumbledore… Même les serpentards sortaient avec d'autre maison… truc de ouf !

Comme chaque soir depuis les vacances de noël Harry vérifia que tous ses colocataires de dortoir dormaient bien (à par Ron qui devait se cacher quelque par avec Hermione… les avantages d'être préfets…) il se leva et se dirigea doucement vers la chambre qui se trouvait trois portes plus loin à droite.

Là il retrouva enfin son chèr et tendre.

- Alors mon amour ? comment s'est passer ta journée ?

- Pfff épuisante : Parvati Patil m'a tenu la jambe 1h30 pour être sûre que Sky ne s'était pas trompée, que Jimmy Peakes n'allait pas la jeter !! Purée ca ce voit à 20 Km qu'il est amoureux d'elle ! Enfin bon, je crois qu'ils avaient rendez-vous cette nuit.

- Tu prends ta mission trop à cœur, mon ange ! Il faut que tu te détendes, lui répondit Charlie en glissant sa tête dans son coup et en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser le torse. Viens mon chéri, je vais te détendre.

Harry s'arracha à l'étreinte de Charlie et alla s'affaler sur le lit en lui disant :

- Pas ce soir chéri, j'ai la migraine.

** Voili voilou, surtout n'hesitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, je sais que j'ai été absente longtemps, mais ca fait toujours plaisir !! **


End file.
